the love of a half demon
by jun'ichimuzatsu
Summary: AU. Inuyasha starts working for Kagome and sparks fly. But what will happen when she finds out he's not all human?
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Demons 

They are real, and all around us, but humans don't know. Well, that is to say, most humans. Though highly looked down upon, some demons marry and mate humans. That was the case with Inuyasha's parents. For there love, his father was killed and he never knew him. When he was a small boy his mother use to tell him all about his great demon lord father.

As he grew older, Inuyasha learned to always keep his concealment charm on at all times. Once, it came off and some demons tried to kill him. He was never sure what happened for he blacked out and can't remember a thing. With it he looked like almost every other human. Almost, as in he still had it hauntingly beautiful silver hair, cropped in a shag jaw length cut, and mesmerizing pools of liquid gold he called his eyes, that he tends to cover with sunglasses. The charm takes away his demon sent (but not his demon abilities) and hides his cutest aspect, a pair a silvery white doggie ears atop his head.

"Inuyasha!" his mother yelled early one Monday morning.  
"Inuyasha, wake up!"

He just grunted, rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head. Hoping against hope to fall back asleep.

His mother opened his door and tried again. "Inuyasha, you have to get up."

Another grunt.

"I know, but today is the day you said you'd go out looking for a job."

That got him, the 19 year old knew his mother needed help in the money department.  
With a moan of displeasure, he sat up, pillow still on top of his head. His mother laughed. "Inu, honey, I should be home around two o'clock and the I have to leave for work at five. If you need me, call my cell. Good luck and I love you."

"I love you to, mom."

"Goodbye"

"Bye"

Inuyasha rolled out of bed and on his way slipped his concealment charm over his head.

With a sigh he headed in for a shower and planed out his day in his head.

_I think I'll just walk around until something jumps out at me. It'll be fine._

After his shower he made quick work of getting dressed and locked the door on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh! I'm late!" A beautiful 18 year old yelled. 

"What's going on sis?" Sota, her little brother, asked groggily.

"I'm late for my first day at the coffee shop. Kaede is letting me be in charge for the whole summer, so when I go to college in the fall I will have had some real life experience in business management."

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Good luck Kagome." he called after his sister who was half way down the street by then.

_Not my first day. This is going to look so unprofessional_. She thought as she ran.

She made it there a good ten minutes later to find Kaede, her long time mentor and friend, outside about to climb a latter to put up a sign.

Panting, Kagome stopped in front of the elderly lady trying to catch her breath to apologize.

"You're late miss Higurashi." said the old woman.

Kagome winced at that, for Kaede only called her by her last name when she did something wrong.

"I know and I'm really sorry, but my alarm never went off."

"The real word dose not except that as an excess, and I am trying to help you so you will understand that young one. Make sure it dose not happen again."

"Right." she mumbled as she hung her head. "Here, let me put that up for you."

"Thank you Kagome, you are very kind." she said as she handed her the sign.

"Help wanted?"

"Yes, since you are in charge I can no longer "work here". You will need to find a new employee to work for you. Your first task as an "owner".

"Oh, I understand."

"I will be in the back if you need me. But remember, you are in charge. You can make choices without me, unless it is too big in which case I would like for you to ask me first. This will still be my shop when you are done and I like it the way it is." she said with a smile and walked inside.

She stepped up the ladder to put the sign in the upper left hand corner. When it was up she looked at her handy work.  
Whit a satisfied sigh she jumped off the ladder …and almost on top of someone walking by.

_Well, I did say something would jump out at me._ The stranger thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Kagome said to the stranger. 

Inuyasha, however, wasn't listening for he was captivated by how beautiful this girl was.  
She was shorter then him, a good five foot six or so, and had the most pure and creamy skin he'd ever seen. In the midst of the creamy perfection was twin pools of blue. Mesmerizing as they were, he was draw to look at her lips as they moved when she spoke to him, and what a voice? So soothing, rolling out of a pair of cutest pinks lips ever invented by God.

It was then he realized that the girl was waiting for some sort of reply.

_Shit_. Was all he could think of and came up with a very intelligent "Uhhh"

The girl only giggled in response. "Sorry, didn't know I startled you that badly."

"Oh, ha, yeah." The smartness continued.

"I'm Kagome" she told him, offering him her hand.

He took it while replying "Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha huh? I've never heard that name before. Your parents must be very creative."

"I guess you could put it that way." he mumbled.

"Oh I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry. The truth is, I kinda like the name. Very one-of-a-kind. Ya know?"

"Yeah. Never really thought about it that way before."

She gave him a dazzling smile.

_Wow. Beautiful_.

"Uhhh. I'd better be going now. It was really nice to meet you Inuyasha. Hope to see you around."

"Yeah. You too."

With that she walked in the store and left Inuyasha missing her fresh clean sent.

It was about then that he looked up and saw the 'help wanted' sign.

* * *

_Oh wow, how cute was that guy_? Kagome thought as she walked behind the counter. _I've never seen eyes that color before. They were like pools of gold that I'd love to drown in. The rest of him wasn't bad either._

With that thought she bent down to put the tape away under the counter.

"So your hiring?" She heard someone ask, but it startled her and she knocked her head on the countertop.

"Ow. That hurt." she moaned.

"Are you alright?" a very amused voice asked her.

"Inuyasha?" she asked while rubbing her head.

"Yeah, I saw the help wanted sign outside; and I just so happen to be looking for a job."

Kagome stopped rubbing her head and said "Alright, let me get you an application."

"Sure."

"You can follow me on back so you can fill it out. You can use the break room."

"Sounds good."

Once in the back he took a seat at the small table that had three chairs, one of which looked a little wobbly. Looking around the room, he notice it had a Minnie fridge and a microwave; and a couch in the back corner.

"Here you go." Kagome said when she reentered the room and handed him the application. "Just come and get me when your done."

"Will do." he smiled, which earned him one from her in return.

"I'll be out front if you need me."

With that she turned and left.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha came out of the back and handed her the paper.

"Here."

"Thanks." she said as she started to read it over. Just then someone walked in the door.

"How's my woman today?" the new person asked.

"Please not today." she muttered to herself, but Inuyasha still heard.

"My, Kagome, you look better every time I see you."

"Koga, please. I'm busy." she told him with barely concealed annoyance.

"Well, I saw the help wanted sing out front and thought to myself 'what a perfect way to spend more time with my woman.' So, here I am."

"Koga, I am not your woman. And sorry to say the position has already been find. Isn't that right Inuyasha?"

"Uh, yeah."

"But, you're _my_ woman."

"No. No I'm not. You have to leave now." Kagome told him while pointing to the door.

"Fine, but I will be back." and he was gone.

"What was that all about?"

"Koga?"

"Yeah."

"We went to high school together and for some reason he has like me for the past three years. I always tell him no when he asks me out and I have told him repeatedly the I'm not his woman ; and never will be."

"Hm." Was all he could think to say. "Were you serious though? Do I have the job?"

"Yeah. You look like a nice strong guy and a hard worker. You got the job, welcome to 'Pure coffee'."


	4. Chapter 4

"Inuyasha, hurry up with that mocha frap." 

"Uhh….yeah."_ I'm trying._

"Here, let me help." Kagome said in a sweet voice. When she looked over to see what was taking him so long, she noticed he was having a little trouble.

_Poor guy. This is only his first day. I should have been more considerate of that fact._

"Ah Thanks." Inuyasha sighed

"Don't mention it." she replied with a smirk "Here you are sir." she said to the customer while handing him his drink.

"Sorry about that. I guess this will take me a while to get use to." he apologized

"Hey, it's alright. You should have seen me on my first day. I spilled my first drink all over the floor, then when I went to clean it up, I slipped and it got all down my back. To top it all off; I had no change of cloths. I had to stay with a big brown stain on my back." she laughed.

_Her laugh. I lover her laugh. I want her to do it again. But how?_ he thought

_Say something funny_ a voice in the back of his head told him.

"The day is still young. The same thing could happen to me too."

She did let out a small giggle. " I guess you're right. But I hope not. Wouldn't want your silvery-white hair to get all messed up now would we?"

He didn't know how to respond, so he didn't.

"Speaking of your hair; who dyes it? It looks so real."

""Ahh.." he hesitated "My mom" he said but the way he said it made it sound more like a question there a statement.

"Hm. My mother would never let me do something like that. It's cool that yours does."

"Ah. Yeah. Cool." he said nervously

Kagome, however, didn't seem to notice his discomfort. She just turned and started walking toward the back room.

Just then, two people walked in.

Inuyasha was just about to greet them and take their orders when Kagome squealed behind him.

"Eeeee! Oh my. When did you two come back? Why didn't you say you were coming back? Why didn't you tell me last night over the phone? How di….AHH!" SMACK "Miroku, you'll never change." Kagome said, annoyed at the hand that was on her butt, but still happy to see her two best friends in the whole world.

"We wanted o surprise you" the female said.

"Surprise." Miroku said sheepishly while he nursed his left cheek.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha just watched the exchange wide-eyed.

"I missed you guys." Kagome told them as she move to hug them.  
"Sango, you look great. " she told her female companion.

"Thanks. You, too." Sango said, then leaned in to whisper "Is that the guy you told me about last night? He is cute, just like you said." she said while looking in Inuyasha's direction.

"Shh. He might hear you."

"No he wont. He's on the other side of the room."

He did hear. And he was happy to hear Kagome thought he was cute.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shh, I don't want him to know that I think he's cute." Kagome pleaded 

"Oh. He can't hear us. He's all the way across the room." Sango said

"Yeah. But even so.." she trailed off

"And why don't you want him to know?"

"Um….because we don't know each other very well and I don't want to freak him out."

_Understandable_. Inuyasha thought to himself.

"So, if you got to know him better, you'd go for it?" even as her friend said this, Kagome could feel her face flush bright red. She brought her cool hands to her cheeks to calm the heated flesh.

"Sango!" she cried in embarrassment

"What?" the brown haired beauty giggled, her chocolate eyes alight with amusement.

Kagome just turned her back on her friend in favor for her other companion, the black haired male known as Miroku.

"So, why did you come back a week early?" she asked him, hoping to get away from the other females questioning

Miroku and Sango had both been out of town with their families. Both other their fathers had been friends since college, and therefore, Sango and Miroku have know each other all their lives.

"Well…" he began sheepishly

"He got us kicked out of the hotel for groping the managers daughter." Sango cut in sharply, sending a murderous glare his way.

"Heh. What can I say? This hand is cursed." he laughed nervously

"No I think it's your head that has the problem." Sango told him

"Maybe he took one to many hits in the head from you Sango." Kagome giggled

Sango just blushed and mumbled something about him deserving it and looked away.  
Inuyasha had to bite the inside of he cheek to keep from laughing outright.

………………………………...

Later that night, after her friends had left, Kagome was sitting on the counter, drinking a cup of coffee and going thru the cash register, while humming to herself a nameless tune.

All Inuyasha could do was stare. He could feel his demon blood stirring.

_Why does she make me feel like this?_ He asked himself while he watched her swinging legs. Those long, smooth, creamy legs.

_I've never thought about a girl like this before. What's wrong with me?_ He asked again

Just then Kagome looked up at him as if she could feel his staring.

"Would you like a cup?" she offered with a smile "I hate for this to go to waste."

"Um, sure." he replied as he watched Kagome jump down to pour him a cup.

"So, how do you like it here?" she asked him while handing him the cup.

"It's nice. Your friends were funny."

"Yeah. My friends." she blushed, and Inuyasha knew why.

Still flushed by the reminder of her embarrassment this afternoon, she went to jump back up on the counter, but slipped and spilled her cup of hot coffee all down her shirt. She yelped in pain and thru the cup. It shattered on the ground, but she didn't pay any attention to it.

Inuyasha was there by her side in an instant. "What's wrong?" he asked her with concern

"I spilled. Oh, it's hot."

"Do you have a change of cloths?"

"No." she said sadly, holding her shirt away from her body.

"Well, here." he said, handing her his hooded sweatshirt "You can borrow this."

She took it with a smile and a thanks.

"You can give it back whenever you can."

"Or" she said shyly "You could walk me home and I could change and give it back tonight."

"Or that." he smirked "You get changed and then I'll walk you home."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, thanks for walking me home. If you want to come in for a second I can change out of this and give it back." Kagome told Inuyasha. 

"Sounds good." he replied as Kagome opened the door.

Setting down her purse and keys by the front door she slipped off her shoes as well. Inuyasha flowed her example, not wanting to disrespect her or her family by not removing his shoes.

He took this opportunity to look around her home. It was a cozy two story house that was warm and inviting. It looked very lived-in but in a good way. This was more then a house, this was a home. He guessed her and her family were close, by looking at all the family portraits he knew he had thought right.

"Do you want something to drink while I go change?" she asked

"Um .. Sure ." he said as he watched her walk into her kitchen, he soon went in there with her because he didn't feel right being in her house without her there.

"Would you like soda, milk or water?"

"A soda is fine."

"Here" she said handing him his can of soda and walking past him. "You can wait in the front room, I'll only been a second."

"Alright." Inuyasha sat down on her couch.

-Upstairs-  
Kagome walked up the stairs but after she was in her room she shut the door and leaned back on it, trying to get a grip on herself.

"Come on Kagome, it's just a guy." she whispered to herself. _Right, a very hot, funny, sweet guy. One that you may very well like._ "Oh shut up" she told the little voice in her head.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a simple pink top. She took off Inuyasha's sweatshirt to put on the shirt she had out. After she had it on she picked up the sweatshirt.

_I wonder what it smells like. Him?_

She held it up to her face and took in it's sent. Warm and manly. Sort of like the woods after rain. Boy did this guy smell nice she thought.

With that she opened her door and went down stairs to see Inuyasha looking at a naked baby picture of her. She did a great impression of a tomato.

He smirked while asking "This you?"

She could only choke out a meek "yes".

"Aww. You were so cute." he smiled

"Yeah, what happened, neh?"

"Huh?" he looked at her confused

"Never mind."

"You don't think your pretty, do you?" now he turned to look at her fully.

"Um.." she shifted uncomfortably

"Well, you are." he said with the utmost confidence, like he were stating a fact.

All she could do was stare at him, and shyly say "thanks" as her face bloomed in a nice flush. She wasn't use to complements, she got them for friends and family sure, but this was a boy. (She doesn't count Koga because he just wants to own her and get her into bed). "Well, here's your sweater. Thanks again."

"Don't mention it." he told her as he reached to take it from her. As he did, their fingers brushed, causing them both to blush. "I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." she said as she walked him to the door.

"Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Inuyasha." she sighed

When he was gone she closed the door and leaned back on it with a happy sigh. "He thinks I'm pretty" was all she could think for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks Inuyasha got more and more confused about his feelings toward Kagome. There was this extreme attraction between the two of them, no doubt about it. But, this was something more, and it was confusing him. He didn't think he knew her well enough to have these kinds of feelings. So, he decided to do what any smart man should do. 

He went to his mom.

"Mom…" he started out nervously .

"Yes dear?"

"Can I ask you something?" he was switching from foot to foot, looking very much like the little man he once was.

"You know you can ask me anything." she smiled at him, trying to help ease the tension she could she in his body.

"Well, you know that girl I work with a 'Pure Coffee'?"

"The sweet one?"

"Yeah, her. Well, I feel things when I'm around her. I don't get it. I don't even know her that well."

"You've known her what, four or five weeks?" she asked

"Yeah. So I don't get it. Why is her scent the first thing I recognize? Why do I feel like this Mom? I don't get it."

His mom just looked at him with a knowing smile.

"You know your father went thru the same thing."

"He did?" he asked hopefully, thinking now he might get some answers.

"Yep……when he met me." she smiled fondly.

"Huh?" he asked as he cocked his head to one side.

"You've found your mate, son."

"My what?" he asked in disbelief

"Your mate. Like I was to your father. He told me it happens to a lot of demons and how they know is by scent. You look for her scent, you like it more then any other scent, and it makes you feel safe and want to protect her?"

"Yes. But I don't know her well enough. I mean, I feel like I've known her all my life, but I know that I haven't. I….I … um…" he trailed off looking down at the ground.

"I know it must feel odd to you Inu, but it is half of who you are. Your father told me that you know at once. Seeing as how your only half demon, you must have not understood the feelings you were having. I'm sure she feels an odd attraction towards you as well." she smiled. "I felt it for your father. It is because we were made for each other"

"So, she is my match? And that's why I feel like this?" he asked, looking a little uncertain.

"Yes. Though I never thought you would find her so young."

"So how do I go about this? Do I tell her I half demon yet? Or do I ever? Or should I ask her out? Or….or … umm…"

"Slow down dear." his mother cut him off "Why don't you start out but asking her on a date or something like that?"

"But, when do I tell her I'm a half demon? Or do I never tell her?"

"No, you have to tell her. If she is truly your mate, then she will accept you no matter what."

"Thanks mom. I think I need to sleep on this. I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight." he said as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." she told him as she though '_my baby is growing up_'.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sango, I don't get it. Why do feel like this?" Kagome asked her friend who was sitting on her bed, eating pizza. 

"I don't know. I've never felt like that for someone before." she said around a mouthful of food.

"Liar. You know you love Miroku." she shot back.

Nearly spitting out her food she adamantly denied it. Kagome just laughed at her.

Calming down, she got serious again. "Really Sango. I feel weird. Like I've known him all my life and like I want to be around him all the time and just talk to him and he smells so good and…and … ah…."

"Breath." Sango cut her off "You'll pass out if you don't." she giggled.

"You're no help." she pouted

"Sorry. Why don't you just talk to him about it?"

"And say what? 'Inuyasha, I like you and want to get to know you better, but I already feel like I've known you all my life and you make me feel safe.' Like that wouldn't freak him out."

"I guess your right" She laughed

"You're so bad Sango." Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"I know, but that's why you love me."

"Oh, and don't we think highly of ourselves?" Kagome asked in fake seriousness.

"You know I do, and why not? I am wonderful." she smiled at their friendly banter.

They looked at one another and burst into a fit of laughter.

………………………………...

The next day was awkward for both Kagome and Inuyasha, for the same reason, but they both didn't know.

Inuyasha decided he was going to ask her out. Now if only he could muster up the courage to ask her on the date, things would be great. Kagome's thoughts were similar to this. She wanted to ask him to go to a movie, but didn't feel right asking, she was the girl, she should be asked. . . Not do the asking.

By the end of the night, neither one of the two could do it. They both were to afraid of rejection to ask.

They stood outside the front door after lockup, about to say goodbye.

"Well, I better get going." she said nervously.

"Yeah, me too." he replied looking down at his feet.

"Well. Goodnight Inuyasha." she then turned and started to walk away.

"Yeah. Night." he called after her.

But, he followed after her. Just to make sure she got home alright. He did this often. Close enough to protect her if necessary but far enough away that she wouldn't know he was there.

It was a good thing he did. For on this night, he saves her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome felt weird. Like she was being followed. Normally when she walked home, she felt safe, especially since she knew Inuyasha. But tonight was different. She couldn't place the feeling of wrongness. 

She chanced a quick look over her shoulder.

Nothing.

She looked straight ahead of her and walked a little faster.

_Get a grip on yourself. Nothings there_. she told herself.

And, there, she felt something.

Turning around she saw two shadowed figures not too far from where she was walking.

Deciding it was best to get home fast, she was going to once again picked up her pace. Just as she turned back around, she ran face first into a rock hard chest.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she heard the new man growl.

Looking up, Kagome came face to face with a man who had very reptilian features, with his long narrow face and pointed nose.

"She sure is pretty boss. Can we keep her?" she heard from behind her.  
Turning around she saw that the other men looked similar to the first one. Brother, perhaps? But, wait. No, he called him boss. What was going on?

"Can I have this one first, boss?" the third one asked

"You know I get to have fun before you guys." the leader said as he pushed a terrified Kagome into a dark ally. "You two stand watch, you can have her when I'm done."

The other two did as they were told and turned their backs to the "boss" and stood as guard.

"Now that we are alone…." the man tailed off suggestively as he pushed Kagome up against the wall.

"S… stop. Please. No." she stammered. She knew she couldn't fight back. This guy was nearly three times her size, there no way she could beat him. Her only hope was to appeal to his good side and talk him out of it. That is, if this man had a good side to appeal to.  
"You don't want to do this." she continued

"Yes, I really think I do." he said just before he forcefully crashed his mouth onto hers. She let out a yelp of pain, which allowed the man to slip his tongue into her mouth. She pulled hers back as tears began to leak out of her eyes. He tasted gross, she wanted to puke. She felt dirty.

She tried to push him off with all her might, but only had him push his groin into her hip harder. So she tried thrashing harder. He only pushed back with more force. With one more push, she bit the tongue that was in her mouth. She could taste his blood as he pulled back with a howl of pain.

"You bitch!" he yelled as he slapped her hard across the face.

Kagome fell to the ground holding the right side of her face, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Whether it was hers or his, she wasn't sure. She spit it out, then was grabbed from behind and hauled up and back up against the wall.

"You will regret that bitch!" the man growled as he ripped her shirt and some of her bra.  
She tried to cross her arms over herself, but he held her arms together over her head.

"Stop!" she yelled as loud as she could only to be stopped by his mouth on hers again She started crying harder as the man pulled her torn shirt all the way off and started for her bra. This man was going to take her virginity. That thought only made her cry more.

She felt herself go numb when all the sudden the man was torn off her. She fell to the ground to cover herself up and looked up to see the other two men unconscious on the ground and the third one fighting with this new person. She couldn't see who it was.

Then he turned around and she saw who it was.

"Inuyasha?" she gasped.

He stood protectively in front of her and without looking back asked "Are you alright?"

She couldn't answer. She was too much in shock.

"You bastard!" the boss man yelled as he lunged at Inuyasha. But he was ready for him He sidestepped him and used his own momentum against him and slammed him into the wall.

They fought for a little longer, but it didn't last too long. The other man was no match for Inuyasha.

When the man fell to the ground in a heap, Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I..I'm fine" she stumbled over her words. "You saved me." she cried as she lunged into his arms hugging him.

His eyes widened in surprise, but his arms automatically went around her waist to hold her to his chest. He smoothed her hair and made shhing noises to clam her down.

It was about then that he noticed her state of undress.

"Here." he said as he pried her off of him so he could peel off his own shirt to offer her. "Sorry, it's a little sweaty, but it's better then nothing." he said sheepishly.

"Oh Inuyasha … thank you so much" she cried more as she went to put his shirt on, but she balled into herself with a hiss of pain.

"What? What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he looked her over frantically

"Nothing. It just hurts to raise my arms." she said sadly

"Here, let me help." he helped her stand and then helped her into his shirt so she wouldn't have to lift her arms. "Now, lets get you home." he said as he put an arm around her to help her walk.

"NO! I can't go home!" she cried out, stopping in her tracks.

"Why?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm dirty. My mom can't see me like this. And my little brother, oh and gramps. No, no I can't go home. I can't" she was on the verge of hysterics.

"Alright. I'll take you to my home. How's that?" he asked her with understanding in his voice

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Thank you so much." she gave him a weak smile. More for his sake then her own. Then they left to go to his house.


	10. Chapter 10

When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at his apartment, he remembered his mom wouldn't be home for another couple of hours. It was only 8 p.m. and she worked the late shift at the dinner down the street, meaning, she would get off around 2 or 3 in the morning. 

"My mom isn't going to be home for awhile. Are you ok with that?" he asked her

"Yeah, I don't really want anyone to see me like this." she said as tears once again started to pool in her eyes.

"Shh…" he soothed her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Everything is alright now. I'm here."

"If you hadn't already seen me like this, I would be embarrassed." she admitted meekly.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with you."

"I look like crap. And I feel dirty." she mumbled.

"No Kagome. Your beautiful." he replied honestly

"No I'm not. Never have been. I am dirty, so dirty, I feel so dirty." she started crying again.

_Make mate feel better_ his demon blood whined at him.

_How?_ he asked helplessly

_Make mate clean. Clean mate._ It answered back.

"Here. Come with me." he said as he pulled Kagome along with his arm around her shoulders. She followed him as she sniffled.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" she asked when he pulled her into the bathroom.

"Cleaning you off, here, how does this feel?" he asked her as he adjusted the water temperature to the shower.

She put her hand under the showerhead and gave him a shy smile. "That feels great, thanks."

"You're welcome. Wait here, I'll go get you some towels." as he left, Kagome couldn't help be feel a little better with the way Inuyasha was treating her. He really was the sweetest guy she had ever met. She really felt like she might be falling for him.  
" Here, you go. I'll be in the other room if you need me. You can borrow some of my cloths. Is there anything else that you need"  
"Um…." she trailed off slightly embarrassed

"Yes?"

"I need …. Umm … I need help taking off my .. I mean your .. Shirt." she said, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"I promise I wont peek." he smiled at her and she couldn't help but to smile back at him. His demon blood happy that his "mate" wasn't as sad as she was.

He walked over to her as she turned around so her back was to his chest. She lifted her arms as high as she could, but that wasn't much. She could feel the warmth of Inuyasha's strong chest against her back and that made her breath hitch slightly. When her shirt was over her head, Inuyasha bent his head down and kissed her where her neck and shoulder meet. She held her breath, not sure what she should do or what he might do next. It was a feather light touch, no more then a whisper of his lips on her flesh.

Feeling her nervousness, he backed up a little and turned her around so he could look at her.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, confused

"You wash up and I'll see you when you get out." he told her as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes at the feel of having him so close to her. Her nervousness gone. She gave a little sigh and said alright. Before Inuyasha was all the way out of the room, he heard her say 'thank you Inuyasha'. He went into his room with a smile on his face, and Kagome got into the shower with a smile on hers.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a knock on he door just as Kagome got out of the shower and wrapped herself in the large fluffy white towel. She smoothed her hair back feverously as she walked to the door. Looking down to make sure she was covered, she opened the door. 

"Um…here, their the smallest things in my closet." Inuyasha said as he was trying not to ogle Kagome, standing there in nothing but a towel and her hair dripping down her back and over her shoulders. He cleared his throat nervously.

Kagome looking up at him through her dripping bangs and asked in a small meek voice "Do you have a spare toothbrush? I can still taste him in my mouth." when she ended she was near tears again, but blinked them back, not wanting Inuyasha to see her cry again.

Understanding, Inuyasha bent down to look under the sink for a spare. When he was down there, he didn't find one, but got a good look at one of Kagome's legs. She crossed one over the other, causing it to peek out of the towel innocently. She was exuding innocent seduction without knowing. He straightened with his cheeks slightly pink.

"Let me look in the cabinet. Excuse me." he said as he moved over to where Kagome was. She moved back up against the wall to give him room. There he found an unopened toothbrush, never been used. Perfect.

"Here you go." he said as he handed it to her.

"Thanks. Where's the toothpaste?" she asked as she walked over to the sink. He pulled that out for her as well.

"I'll let you change and you can come on out when you're done. Are you hungry at all or anything? I could make you something."

"Maybe later. I don't feel like eating just yet, but thanks for asking." after saying "alright" he left her to change.

………………………………...

When Inuyasha left, Kagome turned to look at herself in the mirror for the first time. She gasped loudly at what she saw. The right side of her face was swollen and red, and her lips were cut and looked like they would start bleeding at any moment. She looked like she was one of those abused girlfriends that you see from cheesy made for T.V. movie. How could she face Inuyasha while she looked like this? She could feel the tears coming back. 'Look at me. I'm hideous. How can he look at me?' she thought to herself.

………………………………...

Half an hour later she still had not come out of the bathroom and Inuyasha was starting to get worried. He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the door. He paused there to see what he could hear from inside before he knocked. He didn't hear anything so he gave an experimental tap on the door. He got no answer. So, he knocked again, louder this time.

Still nothing. Now he was really worried. He turned the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked, but opened it slowly anyways.

What he saw nearly broke his heart. Kagome was curled up on the ground near the bathtub, asleep. She looked so small and frail. She looked like a small child playing dress-up in his clothes, he hadn't ever really thought he was that much bigger then she was but seeing her look so tiny in his shirt made him feel like she needed protecting. And he would, whether she knew it or not. But he couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't come out.

Deciding that the ground was no place for her to sleep, he scooped her up into his arms and moved her to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. Pulling his arms out from underneath her, she stirred and woke shortly there after. She blinked sleepily up at him, not fully awake yet. But, once her sleep-fogged mind cleared, she got wide-eyed and pulled the blanket over her head. Inuyasha just stared, not knowing what to do. What was wrong with her?

"Go away, please. I can go home now if you'd like" her voice was muffled due to the covers.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked her, concerned.

"Please. I don't want you to see me. I look so ugly." she started to sniffle. "I don't want you look at me like this."

"Kagome." he sighed "I don't care how you look. I still think your beautiful, no matter what." he tried pulling the blanket back to look at her, but she held it tightly. "Please Kagome. You are the most beautiful person I have ever known in my life, and if you think that a cut lip and red cheek is going to make me think your ugly, then you must not think much of me." he told her in a serious voice, hoping that would get her out.

And it did. She shot out from her hiding place to look at him with large doe-like eyes. "I don't think … it's not you …. It's just …" she stumbled over her words, trying to tell him it was her and not him but not being able to form a coherent sentence.

"Clam down Kagome. I was just trying to get you to come out and talk to me." he gave her a slightly cocky smirk.

She did a good impression of a fish, opening and closing her mouth a few times. She was at a lose for words. 'Did he really mean it when he said I was beautiful or was it all just to get me out?' she wondered to herself.

"But I feel so ugly and dirty right now. How can you just pretend you don't see it?" she looked down and started fiddling with his red sheets.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Kagome, you are kind, your smart, you make me laugh, and to be quite honest, you are the most strikingly beautiful girl … woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." Kagome looked at him with glassy eyes. She started to tear up again, but for an entirely different reason this time. "Oh Inuyasha. Do you really mean that?" she asked, feeling hope bloom in her chest

"Yes. Kagome, I really like you."

"I really like you, too Inuyasha." she said with a smile. With her sadness gone, she now got a little nervous. Her cut lips were suddenly very dry and she wet them with her tongue. When she did that, Inuyasha nearly groaned. It didn't help any that she looked down to his mouth and licked them again.

_Just one kiss. Look, mate wants it_. his demon half whispered in his mind.

Kagome was finding it hard to breath. Her breathes were deep and shallow, trying to calm her racing heart. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have him kiss her. She never knew someone could want something so badly and yet, be sort of afraid of it at the same time.

She bit her lower lip, which was not the best idea because it re-opened her cut and started bleeding again the an "Ow" from her. That snapped Inuyasha out of his trancelike state. It's a good thing it did because he wanted to tell her 'what' he was before he did anything with her. So if she didn't accept him, then she would have done nothing that she would end up regretting.

"Kagome? I think we should call your mom and let her know what's going on. And in the morning, we should go down to the police station to file a report."

"That sounds good." she took the phone and call her mother. After telling her mom what happened and trying to calm her down over the phone, Kagome told her that she didn't want to go back outside tonight and Inuyasha offered to let her stay the night. Once that was settled, he grabbed a blanket and a pillow and arranged them on the ground.

"No. This is your bed. I'll take the floor." Kagome sad, feeling bad bout kicking him out of his own bed.

"Now what kind of man would I be if I let a lady sleep on the floor?" his charm made her blush prettily.

"Well, I don't feel right making you sleep on the ground. Please?" she begged

"No." he told he simply

" Well then, how about this…we could share the bed? That way we both win." she said with her blush still in place. She shocked herself at her own boldness.

"If you're ok with it, then I guess I don't mind sharing." he smiled at her and got into bed next to her .

A/N.  
The next chapter will be Inuyasha and Kagome in bed (and no, it wont be them having sex). They get to learn more about each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha got into bed first, and held up the blanket for Kagome to get underneath as well. His bed was up against the wall with a desk across the room. It was small but very clean and tidy. This did not go unnoticed by Kagome. 

"Your room is very clean. I've never seen a guys room this clean. I have been over Miroku's and you can't see the floor, he says that the floor is really just the biggest shelf in the house." she giggled.

"The floor is the biggest shelf in your house, eh?" he asked in an amused voice, not wanting to tell her that he thought that way as well and that the only reason that he cleaned was because his demon blood demanded that he have a clean "den" for his "mate".

"Yeah, but I like it when a guy likes to clean. I think it's nice." she sighed.

She rolled over onto her side, so that now she was facing him in the dark. She could just barely make out his outline in the dim moonlight that was streaming into his room from the window that was by his desk. Inuyasha, however, could see her very clearly.

She looked like she was thinking about something, like she wanted to say something but didn't know how to.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, hoping she would open up.

"Umm…." she hesitated.

"Yes.." he prodded gently.

"That guy …. The one who … you saved me from… he was" she blushed "He gave me my first kiss. And I never wanted it to be like that. I wanted to at least consent, you know? I tried to fight him off, but he was so strong. How can anybody be that strong? But, you must be stringer then they were. I mean you beat them all. . ."

"Kagome?" he asked when she stalled.

"Could you teach me?" she asked as her face bloomed a flush.

"Teach you?" he echoed.

"Yeah. Self-defense. So I can protect myself better. I must be really weak. I couldn't do a thing to that guy." she said sadly.

'No wonder, they were demons' he thought to himself.

"If you'd like me to, I will."

"You will?" she asked, hope in her voice.

"Yeah. Anything you want, just ask."

"Anything?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah. If you want me to do anything, all you need to do is ask."

"Could you …. Um.." she trailed off in embarrassment.

"Could I what?"

"No, never mind. It was stupid." she said as she rolled over onto her back.

Inuyasha scooted over so that he was on his side next to her. Propping himself up on an elbow, he looked down at her through hooded eyes.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" he asked.

She reached up to touch his face and was both shocked and touched when he leaned into her hand. He grabbed her wrist and turned his face to plant a kiss on the center of her palm. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Still holding onto her hand, Inuyasha kissed her wrist and then moved up her arm, taking time to slowly kiss his way up.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, not fully understanding but hopping he'd continue all the same.

"Hm?" he mumbled as he place a kiss on her shoulder.

"Wh what are you doing?" she was finding it heard to breath, causing her voice to have a breathy quality to it.

"Kissing you. Do you want me to stop?" he pulled back slightly.

"N .. no."

He smiled as he dropped his mouth on her neck and kissed her lightly. Barely more then a whisper of his lips on her flesh, but it was enough to make her gasp. Taking courage in her gasp of pleasure, he kissed her neck again, but this time he applied more pressure.

Kagome's breath was coming in pants now. Inuyasha kissed her neck a third time before he grew bold enough to have his tongue dart out to taste her skin. At the feel of his tongue Kagome wrapped one of her arms around him and wove her free hand into his silky hair, and moaned in pleasure.

"Kagome, there are things I need to tell you." he mumbled as he nuzzled her ear.

"Later." she told him.

"No. I need to tell you now, before we do anything." he murmured against her neck, pulling back to look down at her. Her face flushed prettily.

"Please Inuyasha. I need to feel wanted. Don't stop." she begged.

She was surprised by the intensity of his kiss. It sent a swift and shocking pang through her, and she yielded up her mouth without thinking. He tasted her thoroughly, his tongue caressing hers, demanding that she respond, and she found her hands tangled in his hair again, refusing to let him stop.

This was what she needed. This kiss. This would be the kiss she remembered, not the forced one she got hours before. Inuyasha bit her lip, making her gasp and capture his mouth again with her own. She writhed against him, she wanted to have him, and most of all, she didn't want him to stop. But, he did.

Pulling away from her, he had a sad kind of smile gracing his lips.

"Why?" she all she could manage to get out.

"Sleep. You must be exhausted." he told her as he pulled her over to rest on his shoulder.

"Alright." she said, slightly confused, but happy all the same. Snuggling against him to get comfortable she let herself slip in to a bliss filled sleep with a sigh.

'I'll tell you Kagome. Just not now.' he thought to himself. Kissing her on the forehead, he followed her example and was asleep within minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha had just woken up, and now was riddled with gilt.

'How could I do that to her? She doesn't even know what I am.' was all he could think.

Looking down at her, still sleeping on his shoulder, he couldn't help but feel like maybe it might all be alright. With a sigh, he moved her so she was resting on the bed, so he could get up. She curled into herself at the lose of his warmth, but otherwise didn't stir. After making sure that she was okay, he walked out of his room.

In the kitchen, at the table, he found his mother. She was flipping through the newspaper and sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Morning mom" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Good morning, dear." she replied without looking up at him. Still not looking at him she went on in a smug voice "Oh honey, why is your concealment spell still on?"

"Oh. Umm. Well, you see …. Uhh." he rambled nervously.

"And who is that girl in your bed?" she asked as she turned the page, still not looking at him.

With a sigh, he sat down at the table. This time his mother did look at him. With a no-nonsense tone she said "Explain."

"Well, it all started last night after work……"

………………………………...

Kagome woke up surrounded by the warm clean scent of Inuyasha. She'd know it anywhere. Looking around, she noticed that the guy really liked the color red a lot. 'I wonder where he went" she thought to herself. 'I'll just wait here for him.' she decided as she sat up and got comfortable.

………………………………...

"Oh, the poor thing. Is she alright? You had better be extra sweet to her young man. Did you tell her yet?…" his mother questioned him when he finished with his story.

"Yeah, I think she's alright. I am trying to be a gentleman. And no, I haven't told her yet."

When she heard this she glared at him. "How could you mate her without her knowing?!" she yelled.

"Mate her?! Do you really think so little of me? I would never do that, not to her." was his reply, an angry look on his face. She had offended her son honor.

"I'm sorry, but why is she in your bed then?"

"She didn't want to go back outside and she refused to let me sleep on the floor, and I was not about to let her sleep on the floor."

"Oh." was all she could say.

"Yeah. Oh." Inuyasha said, starting to cool down.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now. Please let me know how she is when you get back." and with that she stood up and walked over to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek.

"'Night mom." he said as he kissed her back.

………………………………...

Walking back to his room, Inuyasha knew that he had to tell Kagome. Tell her that demons are real, that the men that attacked her were demons. And that he himself is a half demon.

'I wonder what she'll do…' he thought to himself as he paused in front of his door. 'Probably scream and cry and be disgusted with me.' he couldn't help the ironic smirk that came to his face. 'I kissed her, she might try to rip off her own lips.' shaking his head and sighing, he opened the door.

When he opened the door, Kagome sat up a little straighter and gave him a bright smile. At this, he flinched, and it didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Something wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side sweetly.

"Kagome," he started out "We need to talk." he told her, looking her in the eye.

"Okay. What about?" she asked as she moved over so he could sit next to her on his bed.

"About last night……."

………………………………...

As Izayoi was about to lay down to go to sleep, she thought about what her late husband had set up for Inuyasha before he was killed. Millions would be his the moment he claimed a mate. She knew that, but never told him. She never wanted him to feel pressured to mate quickly just to get the money so she didn't have to struggle. The sweet boy that he is, she knew he would want her to have the money. She didn't want that.

Now, it looked like he had found his mate, and the money would soon be coming.


	14. Chapter 14

"Inuyasha, what is it? Your scaring me." Kagome said after a long pause. 

"I ….. um …. Kagome, you see, the thing is …. uhh…" he stumbled as he sat down next to her. Turning to face her he tried again. "Those guys last night, did you notice anything about them?" he asked.

"Well, they were a lot stronger then I would have thought, but then again, so were you." she smiled at him.

"Kagome, they were…. I mean they are, umm. Gah, why is this so hard?" he asked himself more then her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her voice heavy with concern. "You can tell me." she told him as she placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

Looking her square in the eye, he said "They were demons."

Frowning a little, she replied with an intelligent "Huh?"

Grabbing her hand that was still on his shoulder he said again "They were demons."

"They were demons?" she asked, a sarcastic note to her voice, and she raised one of her eyebrows with a small smirk on her face, as she removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Yes Kagome. Demons." he said seriously, missing her comforting touch.

"Right, and I'm the Queen of England." she half-laughed.

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

"No. Demons are made up creatures. Parents tell their kids stories to scare them so they will be good." she said.

"Kagome, I'm a half demon." he said, squaring his shoulders and sitting up straighter.

"No you're not. Your too cute to be a demon." she said lightly.

"No, not demon. Only half."

"Quit play around Inuyasha. Your starting to freak me out." she said, as she scooted back from him a little to look at him head-on.

"Do I have to show you?" he asked.

"Show me what?" she asked, not understanding.

"This…." he said as he pulled off his concealment charm. He heard Kagome's sharp gasp and he closed his eyes. She gasped again, softer this time, and heard her move a little. His ears twitched at every sound she made.

Then, all of the sudden, he felt it.

Tweak, tweak, tweak, tweak…..

His eyes flew open at the contact, and he saw Kagome's face, her nose wrinkled in concentration, as she continued to tweak his ears. He also heard her mutter something that sounded close to 'cute'. He wasn't sure though, he was in too much shock.

"Ka…Kagome?" he asked after a few more tweaks.

"Huh?" she responded distractedly.

"Wha….What ..What are y.. you doing?" he asked. 'Oh, that feels a little too good.' he thought to himself.

"Oh…" she stopped and he nearly cried out for her to continue. She sat back and folded her hands in her lap. "I was just making sure they were real." was her answer.

"They are." then after thinking about it, he asked "Are you alright?"

"This is all a little strange to me, but let me ask you something…"

"Anything." he nearly yelled.

"Are you still the same Inuyasha that I knew from before?" she asked and looked him in the eye.

"Of course, yes. I'm still Inuyasha."

"Then that's all that really matters." Kagome said, a smile playing with the corners of her mouth. "Your ears are so cute, what are you, part cat?" she giggled.

"Dog." he replied then muttered under his breath "stupid fucking cats." and this caused Kagome to laugh outright.

Looking at her again, Inuyasha asked "Do you still feel the same? I mean last night you said you liked me but if you changed your mind because of what I am I will understand an….." he was cut short when Kagome pressed her lips to his in a short, but sweet kiss.

"I don't think anything can change how I feel about you." Kagome told him when she pulled away.

Staring at her with wonder in his eyes, he stole another kiss.

Her welcoming response encouraged him to linger, to nibble on her lower lip, to lick and sooth the abused flesh. He growled his approval when her mouth flowered, giving him deeper access to her honeyed warmth.

'Sweet.' his demon side growled.

He dipped his tongue into her mouth teasingly, testing her welcome, inviting her to participate. She accepted readily, sucking so strongly on his tongue that he felt a jolt in his groin. Her tongue twined around his, dueling playfully, they both moaned, each swallowing the sounds of the other.

'MINE!' his demon half yelled.

He dropped all pretense and ground his mouth against hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth in mimicry of the act his demon blood craved. She clung to him, returning his kisses passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. He breathed in her feminine musk--a heady, bewitching scent, that had his demon blood cry out 'Mate's ready'.

His demon half roared in victory. She was his. He cupped her backside, kneading her rounded flesh, drawing her close until she was on his lap and he could rub her soft mound against his aching member.

She gasped, rearing back, hectic color engulfing her cheeks, her swollen lips gleaming crimson for their passion. When he bent in pursuit, she pushed him back with a hand on his chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome protested.

He shook his head to clear the sensual fog that clouded his mind. Blushing from head to foot, Kagome looked away self-consciously.

"I'm sorry….I guess I lost control." he apologized.

"It's alright. I'm just not ready to move that fast." she said as she peeked up at him through her eyelashes.

"I would never dream of pushing you." he said, as he pulled her down to have her rest her head under his chin.

Snuggling closer she sighed contently "Thanks."

"Anything for you." he said, as he continued to hug her to him. "Anything."


	15. Chapter 15

Hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. After the "incident" that happened nearly 3 months ago, Inuyasha and Kagome have been dating ever since the night they confessed that they liked one another. On this particular day, however, their relationship will be pushed to the next level. 

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you did that. My butt hurts now. Meanie." Kagome pouted as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"Hey, you're the one who asked me to teach you self-defense." he defended himself, as he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to knock me on my butt so hard." she said, still in a pouting tone.

"So, what time will your family be home again?" Inuyasha asked as he took a drink from his water bottle.

"Um. Another hour or so. Souta and his team might want to go out for ice-cream after their game." she replied with a shrug of her slender shoulders. "Would you like to come with me next time he plays? You know he would love it if you came to watch him play soccer." she told him with a smile.

"Sure. The squirt is pretty good."

At this Kagome let out a little giggle. Her little brother loved her boyfriend. He said Inuyasha was his hero. Not to mention Inuyasha was really good with him. She couldn't help but think that he would make a wonderful father someday, and she also couldn't help but think that maybe she might be the mother in that picture.

"Okay, you had a long enough break. Time to get up now." he told her as he bent down to help her up. She took his hand with an overdramatic sigh that made him laugh.

"Alright. What now?"

"Come at me. I'll show you how to take down someone if they come at you from the front."

"Alright, you asked for it." she said, a slight smile on her face. Then, without warning, she took off at a run straight towards him. She went to tackle him, but he caught her and used her own body weight to toss her down to the ground, but he still took the brunt of the fall. Once on the ground, they rolled, fighting for dominance. For a second, she thought she had him. That is, until he rolled them over and pined her beneath him.

"No fair." she said when she realized he won, again.

"You only say that because you lost again." he said, a smug smile plastered on his face.

She tried to glare at him, but the overall effect was ruined by the fact that she was a beautifully disheveled mess. Tossing his leg over her hip to keep her down, he leaned up on his elbow to look down at her.

"Aw. Did I hurt you?" he asked, knowing that he didn't, but playing along with her anyways.

"Yes." she said in a mock pout.

"I'm sorry. Want me to kiss it all better?" he asked as he looked down at her through half lidded eyes. All she could do was nod. "Where at?" he asked.

"Here," she said, pointing to her neck. He bent down and kissed her neck. "And here," she said a little more breathlessly, as she pointed to her chin. He kissed her there just like he had her neck. "And here," she said in a breathless whisper as she pointed to her lips. Dipping his head down, he kissed her softly. With a sigh, she gave in to him, and let him take control of the kiss. In the time they had dated, they had shred a lot of kisses, but none with this much passion. The emotion behind it took Kagome's breath away.

Inuyasha left her mouth in favor of her neck, and he lavished her flesh with gentle nips that he soothed with his tongue. He paid extra attention to a spot where just one touch had her withering beneath him. This was to be where he would mark her, just above her collarbone on her shoulder, then she will be his mate. He felt her twine her small hands into his hair as he continued to assault her neck. He took delight in her moans and soft sighs. Slowly, with hesitant hands, he moved to cup he breast. At her sharp intake of breath, he thought he had pushed her too far and was about to back off and apologue, but she arched her back to push herself further into his hand. At this, he grow bolder, more confident in he movements. Giving her a soft squeeze as he came back to her lips. He could feel his demon blood fighting to come out, wanting to claim it's mate. Closing his eyes tighter, he tore himself away from her and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"Why did you stop?" she asked when she found her voice, but it was still thick, and sounded airy.

"I ... I can't." he whispered.

"Can't what?" she asked just as quietly.

"I can't control my demon blood when we get like _this._" he answered.

"Oh." was all she could think to say, as her already flushed face got more embarrassed color.

"I don't want to do that to you, you deserve better. I love you too much to hurt you like that." he told her, his head still on her shoulder, his voice muffled.

"...What?" she gasped.

He finally lifted his head up to look down at her. Brushing her bangs back, he look her straight in the eye and said, "I love you. I love you so much, Kagome."

"Oh, Inuyasha. I love you, too." her voice thick with tears that stood in her eyes. With a bright smile and a little laugh, he kissed her again. Full of love, this was they best kiss either one of them ever had shared.

"Come on," he said when they parted, "Lets go get cleaned up."

"Alright." she agreed.

With that, he helped her up, and together they walked home, hand-in-hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Warning LEMON ALERT! I tried to make it as clean as I could, but if you are underage, DO NOT READ!

"Bye mom, Kagome and I are going shopping with Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha yelled as he was about to open the door to leave.

"Alright, dear. Have fun. But, remember, I'm working the late shift so I wont be home until four this time." she smiled at her son.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too." and with that he was out the door.

"I can't believe Sango is actually dating Miroku. He's such a pervert." Inuyasha said later that night, after a long day of shopping.

"You haven't known them as long as I have. It comes as no shock to me. They have liked each other for as long as I can remember." Kagome giggled. "He's always had hands for her." She and Inuyasha shared a laugh together.

"Here we are." He said as he put down some bags so he could open the door to his apartment.

"Are you hungry at all? I could make something for us if you'd like." Inuyasha asked when he was done putting away the bags.

"You're talking about Ramen, right?" she raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Maybe, but it's all I know how to make." he replied somewhat sheepishly.

"Well, today's your lucky day. I will teach you how to make something." she told him as she rolled up her sleeves.

"What are we going to make?" he asked.

"Chocolate chip cookies." she said in all seriousness.

"Chocolate chip cookies? For dinner?" he just could not contain his smile, she was just too cute.

"It's all I know how to make." she stuck out her tongue at him.

"AHH! NO! STOP!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha as he put melted chocolate on her nose, which ended up getting on her cheeks and neck during their struggles.

"Ha ha! Never!" he laughed, until she slapped a chocolate covered hand across his face with a wet 'thwap' which had her laughing until tears of mirth gathered in her eyes.

"Your gonna get it now." he warned as he lunged for her, they fell to the floor, laughing and fighting their chocolate war.

When their laughter subsided, Kagome looked around the messy kitchen. "Oh, now I'm covered. Get off of me you big lug. I need to wash this stuff off." she smiled up at him.

"I could help you with that." He said right before he licked her nose.

"Quit it, I really need to get cleaned up." she laughed.

"But chocolate covered Kagome is my favorite treat." he smiled then licked her cheek.

"Inuyasha. Come on, I'm serious." she said, still laughing.

"So am I." he replied as he moved to lick the chocolate off her neck.

"Inuyasha." she gasped, all traces of laughter gone. She gave in and twisted her small hands in his hair, gasping whenever he would nip at the delicate flesh and sighing when he soothed it with his tongue.

Suddenly, without warning, he stopped.

Kagome made a sound of annoyance in the back of her throat. "Why do you do that? You always stop. What are you afraid of?" she asked "I want this, Inuyasha. I love you." she cupped his face with her hands.

"Kagome, I want this too." he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"Then why did you stop?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Because for me, it would mean forever." he opened his eyes to look at her when he heard her gasp.

"Oh," she removed her hands from his face. "I see. And I take it that you don't want that." her voice thick with tears.

Hearing the sadness in her voice, Inuyasha realized that she had misunderstood him.

"No! You don't get it." he hurried to say. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just wanted to give you time, to make sure this was what you wanted as well."

"Really?" she asked in a small voice, peeking up at him through her thick eyelashes.

'Yes, really. You're the only one for me." he smiled down at her.

"You it for me too. You're the only man I could ever see myself with." she returned his smile and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Come on, lets get cleaned off, then we can talk about this." he said as he stood and offered her his hand to help her up as well.

"Alright."

... 10 minutes later...

Sitting on Inuyasha's bed, a now clean Kagome was thinking about their earlier conversation.

"Inuyasha, you told me earlier that for you, it would be forever. Did you mean that you only want to be intimate with the person you marry, or is it a half demon thing?"

Coming over to sit next to her on his bed, he replied "It's a half demon thing. As you know, I'm half dog demon, and as such mate for life." at her confused look, he decided to go into further detail. "Demons take mates, and mates are for life. You could say that it's like marriage, but that would be an understatement. We would be connected on not only physically, but our soles would be like one."

"And you want me to be your 'mate'?" she asked, wishing the answer to be yes.

"More then anything." he brushed her bangs back with one of his hands.

"Then why didn't you ask me?" she couldn't hide the playful tone to her voice.

"Kagome," he moved to kneel in front of her. "Would you become my mate? I want you to be the mother of my children and spend the rest of our lives with you by my side."

"Oh, Inuyasha." she cried. "Yes, yes, yes." she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Your sure?" he asked once more, giving her the chance to change her mind.

"Yes." she whispered. Having said that, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome to lay back on his bed. He stood back to remove his shirt. He was more muscular than she remembered. He was perfect in every way. When he unfastened his pants, she almost lost her nerve. This was getting into an area she has never been before. But her fascination and love for him wouldn't let her close her eyes, though there was a moment of natural fear. His manhood, obvious with desire, was simply too big. There was no possible was she could accommodate him, or so she was thinking.

He guessed that form her expression, and said gently, "You were made for me, Kagome. There will be pain and for that I am sorry, but, we were made for one another. I will fit perfectly, I promise."

"Really?"

He joined her on the bed, gathered her close to soothe her fears. "Really. But first, the preparation. With the right preparation..."

"Preparation?" she interrupted.

"Trust me. I want this too be as easy for you as it can be..." he trailed off.

"Oh." she blushed prettily. "Show me."

"I was planning on it." he said huskily and began kissing her.

A restless yearning built up so quickly inside her, she was impatient to get as naked as he was. But he was serious in his desire to remove her fears, and so immersed her in the taste, scent, and feel of him, that by the time he sat her up to undress her, she was no longer worried if he would fit or not.

But it wasn't just an undressing. Everything he did to her was sensual in the extreme. Kisses along the skin he bared, cloth removed so slowly it was a caress in itself. Then the real caressing began. His lips caught each of her gasps, and there were many. His hands traveled the length of her body and back, stopping in the places the were the most intimate.

She was more then ready for him when he moved into position above her. But, once again he stopped his movements completely, panicking her. She was thinking of all of the other times he stopped. He wasn't stopping now, was he?

She was about to ask when he said hesitantly, "This is the part that will hurt. I hate to hurt you, but I want you to be mine."

"And I want to be yours. And you be mine. Forever." was her reply.

Waiting, even another day, was worse to her then the little pain she would feel in their first experience of lovemaking.

She clasped his head and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you." he said tenderly, filling her heart just before he filled her body.

Her cry of pain was brief, Inuyasha raining kisses on her face in apology. Relief soon followed, allowing her experience the thickness filling her more fully. And it was wonderful, knowing they were truly joined now and forever. Then the pleasure began as he began to move in her...it took her by surprise. An explosion of pure sweetness had her cry out again, this time in bliss. His own completion followed almost immediately. Before they came down from their ecstasy, Inuyasha clamped his fangs down on her shoulder, marking her as his mate.

Content beyond belief, she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Kissing his mating mark, he followed her example.

A/N- sorry for the wait, I just wanted this chapter to be as good on paper as it was in my head.


	17. Chapter 17

Inuyasha woke up around 4am, knowing that his mother would be home soon. He hated the thought of waking his mate, but knew that she would want to face his mother with him. 

After a few moments of gazing at his lovely mate, be bent his head down to kiss her on her mating mark. Kagome moaned at the feel of his lips but did not wake. He kissed her again and yielded the same reaction. With a grin he nipped at the delicate flesh and soothed it with his tongue. With another moan, Kagome's eye fluttered open.

"Mmm..What a way to wake up." she smiled up at him.

"Time to wake up, my mate. My mom will be home soon. She has the right to know what happened."

"Your right, and we have to tell my mother as well." she said with a slight pout, but that soon turned into a bright smile and she added "My mate."

Nuzzling her neck with his nose, he breathed in her scent deeply. "You smell so good." he kissed her again.

His attentions to her neck made her squirm. And her squirming made her wince in pain. She was a little sore from last night. Inuyasha noticed her discomfort and asked "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he felt guilty and upset with himself for causing her pain.

"I'm a little sore, but it's not that bad." she assured him

"Your sure?" he didn't look like he was going to believe her.

"Am I gonna have to prove to you that I'm fine?" she asked him as she lifted her pelvis to grind into his.

Inuyasha let out a shocked hiss. When did his Kagome get so bold? He wondered.

"Not now my love. It's going to be hard enough telling my mom we are mated, I don't really think she wants to come home and find out for herself." he let out another groan.

"I guess your right." she pouted, and then dissolved into giggles.

"We had better get dressed." and with that he got up and pulled her up along with him.

After they were clothed again, they walked out of his room and into the living room to sit and wait. They didn't have to wait long, maybe ten minutes or so. Walking in the door was a tired looking Izayoi.

Standing up, Inuyasha went to greet her with a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "How was work mother?" he asked her as he helped her over to the couch to have a seat.

"Long but alright. What are you two doing up?" she asked as she raised a skeptical brow.

"Umm...we... well, that is to say, umm..." Inuyasha shuffled his feet nervously. How does one tell there mother they just had sex? Awkward.

Looking from Inuyasha to Kagome and back again, it dawned on her. With a knowing and understanding look on her face, she held out her hands and shook her head with a smile on her face. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, umm...Mom, you know that I love Kagome...and she loves me too...and we love each other..and we, I mean she and I... Umm.. we...we're.." with a sigh he got to the point. "We're mates. She's my mate and I'm hers."

Kagome added a meek "I love him,"

"Well, it's about time. Geesh, I thought I'd die waiting for grandbabies."

"Huh?" was the response from the two. "Am I missing something?" Kagome turned to ask Inuyasha, who just shrugged with a 'I-have-no-idea' look on his face.

"Let me explain." she waited for them to nod "I have known this would happen for a long time now. Since Inu here first told me about how Kagome effected him with her scent." she paused to watch Kagome look at Inuyasha and Inuyasha blushed and look anywhere but at Kagome. With an amused smile on her face, she continued "You two are mates of the heart. I know this because that is how your father and I were when we were your age."

"How you were?" Kagome asked.

"You felt drawn to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha, you felt drawn to her? Right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Of coarse. I get it now. Is that why I felt sad when you left work and why I always felt so close to you? I told Sango I thought I was losing my mind." Kagome laughed.

"No, you weren't losing your mind my dear. Just your heart." Izayoi smiled.

"So, your alright with this mom?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why on earth would I be mad that you found your other half? I couldn't be happier. Especially since now you can get your inheritance." his mother sighed.

"My what now? What inheritance?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side in confusion, his left ear drooping in concentration.

"I never told you before because I never wanted you to feel like you needed to mate someone just to help me out."

"Huh?" Inuyasha still didn't understand what is was his mother was trying to get at.

"Your father was a very rich man Inu. A lord in fact..."

"A Lord? What the fuck?" Inuyasha interrupted, and was smacked upside his head from both sides.

"Watch your mouth." his mother and his mate yelled at him at the same time, after they both hit him.

"Ouch...that hurt." he pouted while rubbing his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry love, but you need to watch your language around your mother." Kagome said, feeling guilty. She grabbed his head in both her hands and brought it down to her level. After rubbing it a little, she planted a few kisses on his hair.

Watching this exchange, Inuyasha's mother let out a wistful sigh. "Aw. Young love."

The two mates stopped cooing each other to look up at her.

"Like I was saying before," she shot a pointed look at Inuyasha who in turn shifted nervously, "your father was very rich, and he left all of his money to you in his will. But, according to demon laws, you could not receive any of the money until your were mated and needed the money to support your mate and pups. Inu honey. You are a very rich man now. Several million dollars."

"I'm a what now?" he was in shock. "You mean to tell me that I'm rich?"

Izayoi nodded her head 'yes'.

"I'll explain everything to you in the morning, dear. I'm tired." his mother said.

"Um...alright. Goodnight mother." he said as he bent down to kiss her on her cheek.

"Goodnight my dears." she told them both.

"G'night." Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha said a less meek version of the same.

After his mother was gone, Inuyasha turned to Kagome excitedly. He couldn't wait to share his joy over this with the joy of his life. But; what he got was not what he was expecting.

"Kagome. What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her sad expression.

"Inuyasha. Do you...I mean, I would understand if...I know I'm not.." she stumbled over her words.

"Kagome?" he asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"Do you regret mating me? I mean I would understand if you did. I'm not rich like you are now, I would understand if you wanted someone who was more like you now and it's okay if you..."

She never got to finish her ramblings because he crashed his lips to hers to silence her.

When he pulled back, he told her "Kagome, I will give up the money if you want me to. All I want is you. If you don't feel comfortable with me have millions, I will give it up. You are my mate and you are my life. Without you, the money would mean nothing to me."

By the end of his heartfelt speech Kagome was in tears. "You mean...you still want to be with me?"

"Yes. Your more important to me then anything in the world." he replied with a sigh.

"Well, in that case, I guess you can keep it..." she could help but giggle at her own silliness.

"We, we can keep it. You're my mate, so it makes it your money as well."

"We? Our money?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered without hesitation. "Now then my mate, what would you like to do with 'our' money?" he asked her as he nuzzled his nose in her cheek.

"I want a home...with you." she closed her eyes at the happy thought of having a home with Inuyasha.

"A home then." He liked the sound of that.


End file.
